


Karaoke Night

by amdc1597



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Happy Story, Humor, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, M/M, Secret Crush, Una noche después de llegar a otra ciudad, curiosidades del pasado de Tomas antes de ser cura, en algún momento de esos 6 meses de carretera, música acústica, no agregaré mas tags porque sería adelantarme a la historia, rock - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdc1597/pseuds/amdc1597
Summary: Sin tener mucho que hacer en el motel y sin noticias de Bennett con un nuevo caso, a Tomas se le ocurre una idea.— ¿Qué tienes en mente que hizo que sonrieras como el gato Cheshire? — Sonrió por su ocurrencia, pero no puedo evitarlo, amaba verlo sonreír.—Bueno...— Tomas miró rápidamente su celular, volvió a sonreír y dijo —Vayamos a un bar karaoke. —





	1. ¿Tú cantas?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Bueno, demás esta decir que amo a este par de exorcistas y se me ocurrió escribir lo que se me pasó por la cabeza mientras escuchaba música.  
> Respecto a lo que están por leer, pueden decir que es muy “Out of Character” pero seamos honestos, ¿no merecen algo de felicidad, tras el arduo trabajo que este par realiza?  
> Este primer capítulo es corto, pero le da un buen contexto y comienzo.  
> Espero que les guste y si es así, publicaré el siguiente capítulo.

Tras otro exitoso pero largo exorcismo, Tomas y Marcus regresaron al motel donde se hospedaban. Exhaustos, pero aun con algo de energía, se turnaron para tomar una buena ducha y con algo de suerte dormir más de un par de horas, como lo venían haciendo hace semanas.

Ya pasado el mediodía, retomaron su viaje en carretera, camino a Portland, sin razón aparente, esperando la llamada de Bennett con un nuevo caso y dirección. Música sonaba alegremente en la radio, Marcus tarareando cada canción conocida, Tomas, apoyado sobre la ventanilla, escuchaba la interacción de la radio con Marcus, le sorprendía verlo de tan buen humor, lo que hacía que él también estuviera de buen ánimo.

La música siempre relajaba el ambiente tras un arduo trabajo, se notaba en la pose de Marcus al manejar, más relajado pero alerta, tamborileando los dedos ligeramente sobre el volante al ritmo de la música. Tomas decidía llevarse por la música y relajarse, con suerte atrapaba un sueño tranquilo y feliz.

Marcus aprovechaba de ello y de vez en cuando lo observaba con una sonrisa. Quería dibujarlo, como solía hacer en Chicago, viéndolo hacer su deber en Saint Anthony’s. Esta vez, Tomas se encontraba recargado sobre la ventanilla, respirando lento y sus expresiones faciales relajadas, completamente dormido y en un sueño tranquilo. Marcus siempre le gustó dibujar cada detalle del rostro de Tomas, tan expresivo y dulce. Quizás lo dibujaría discretamente cuando llegaran a Portland y se instalaran en una habitación de motel. Se obligó mentalmente a recordar cada detalle de ese momento, cada detalle de Tomás.

Tras un par de días de estar en la ciudad, sin noticias de Bennett, estando en su habitación de motel, Marcus garabateando una de sus biblias o quizás su cuaderno de dibujos, miró que hacía Tomas. El latino se encontraba sentado en su cama viendo fotos en su celular, por un momento sintió la mirada de Marcus en él, pero no dijo nada, en vez de eso, se limitó a sonreír pícaramente (creando placer y curiosidad en Marcus) al ver un viejo recuerdo cuando era un adolescente.

Levanto la mirada y se quedó pensando un momento. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y miró a Marcus. Éste le miró interrogativamente, Tomas no hablaba así que se decidió por preguntar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes así y no paras de mirarme? ¿Te gusta lo que ves, acaso? — Tomas rió y trato de no ruborizarse. Se había quedado pensando si sería buena idea y al notar que aún seguía mirado a Marcus decidió reaccionar.

 —Ya quisieras... En realidad... Se me ocurrió que podríamos salir, ya sabes, ser normales por una noche. — Marcus lo pensó y dijo —De acuerdo, no tenemos noticias de Bennett y para ser honesto, necesito un poco de aire. — Esto último lo agrego casualmente, ya que él quería estar donde Tomas estuviera, no le importaba dónde. — ¿Qué tienes en mente que hizo que sonrieras como el gato Cheshire? — Sonrió por su ocurrencia, pero no puedo evitarlo, amaba verlo sonreír.

—Bueno...— Tomas miró rápidamente su celular, volvió a sonreír y dijo —Vayamos a un bar karaoke. —

Marcus no puedo contener la risa y lo miró incrédulo —¿Es en serio? ¿A un bar karaoke?, de todos los lugares que podríamos ir, Tomas Ortega elige ir a un bar karaoke. — Rió por la idea que se le había ocurrido al latino, pero debía admitir que la curiosidad lo mataba, quería saber qué lo llevo a tal idea y que es lo que miraba tanto en su celular.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tú amas la música! ¿Por qué te sorprende? —

—¿Exacto, yo amo la música, pero, y a ti? — A Tomas le divirtió la actitud del británico, este no tenía la menor idea...

—¿Iremos o no? — Marcus lo miró divertido aun con curiosidad.

—Está bien, iremos, seamos “normales” por una noche. — Marcus nunca le negaría nada a Tomas, solo se hacía el difícil.

—¡Grandioso! — Tomas se puso a buscar en su bolso su camisa rojo oscuro favorita y su chaqueta de cuero, las noches en Portland eras frescas, no quería enfermarse, solo sería una molestia si Bennett llamaba con un nuevo caso y él se encontrara enfermo. Marcus tomó su libreta y se propuso terminar el dibujo, mientras que Tomas se dirigía a tomar una ducha y verlo llevarse unas cuantas prendas de ropa.

Cuando Tomas salió del baño, ya listo, notó una mirada sobre él. Marcus lo miraba con la boca abierta, se recuperó rápidamente y siguió garabateando.

—Vaya que quieres salir, ¿ah? — Tomas vestía un pantalón negro casual, sus botas, su camisa favorita y chaqueta negra.

—Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo desde que...— se detuvo abruptamente antes de terminar la frase.

Marcus lo miró —¿Desde que...? — Tomas solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

 —No importa, ¿tú ya estás listo? No te he visto soltar esa libreta hace horas, tampoco cambiar de posición. — Marcus miró su libreta, admirando su trabajo y la cerró como si nada, dejándola sobre su cama del motel.

—Solo déjame cambiarme la camisa y nos iremos. — Buscó una camisa blanca entre su ropa, no tenía mucho pero tampoco es que necesitaba un gran guardarropa, su trabajo no le permitía tantos lujos, ni tampoco los quería. Se vistió rápidamente, tomó su usual chaqueta y se dirigieron a la salida.

El aire fresco de la ciudad les golpeó suavemente en el rostro, era un viernes por la noche, había muchas personas en las calles buscando diversión. Marcus se detuvo de repente mirando a Tomas, dándose cuenta que no había hecho la principal pregunta.

—Espera... ¿Tú cantas? —

Tomas lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo hacia las calles, sonriendo, sin contestarle a un muy intrigado Marcus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué les pareció? dejen sus comentarios!  
> Soy una escritora amateur, recibo de todo, incluido tomatazos.  
> xoxo


	2. Bar Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo!  
> Les traigo el segundo chap, que en realidad fue la "escena principal" que me imaginé cuando escuchaba cierta canción que ya van a leer/escuchar.  
> Al final del chap estarán los links de la canción por si les da curiosidad la canción de como suena y demás.  
> Espero que les guste y que no reciba tomatazos!  
> 

Marcus no supo cómo Tomas sabía exactamente donde había un bar karaoke en la ciudad de Portland. Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras adentrándose más a la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a un bar que lucía muy pequeño por fuera, ventanales de vidrio-espejo negro, que reflejaba sus figuras. El dicho bar se llamaba, oh dulce ironía, **_SINNERS_**. Había un gran cartel con luces de neón que gritaba _“KARAOKE, ¡TONIGHT!”_ junto a un micrófono y unos signos musicales.

Marcus se preguntaba que demonios era este lugar, la sonrisa de Tomas ya era demasiado sospechosa, en realidad, Marcus pensaba que todo esto era sospechoso e intrigante, desde que el latino decidió ir a un bar karaoke.

Entraron al bar, y Marcus quedó maravillado con el interior, iluminado suavemente, lo suficiente para ver y no molestar a los clientes; era una mezcla de épocas, desde afiches de los 20s hasta lo más actual en música, era rustico, pero también equipado con buena tecnología. A la derecha se encontraba la barra, con unas cuantas mesas alrededor, y al final del lugar estaba el escenario con micrófonos y unos cuantos instrumentos. En una esquina, al costado del escenario, estaba el DJ discretamente poniendo música de fondo. Sonaba un alegre blues en el ambiente.

Tomas rió por la expresión de Marcus, llevándolo a la barra. Era algo temprano para el karaoke pero ellos no tenían prisa, se acomodaron en la barra y pidieron unas cervezas. El ánimo de Tomas era contagioso, Marcus se dejó llevar y disfruto el rato bromeando con Tomas.

El bar se empezó a llenar de jóvenes y adultos, algunos ya estaban lo suficiente borrachos para ahogar la vergüenza y subirse al escenario a cantar una que otra canción. Marcus reconoció algunas, otras le eran totalmente desconocidas, supuso que por el ritmo eran demasiado nuevas para él.

Después de tratar de calmarse luego de un chiste dicho por Marcus, Tomas se paró y con una mano en el hombro de Marcus y sonriendo dijo —Show Time. — Marcus lo vio dirigirse al DJ, esperando que la canción actual terminara para subir al escenario. Tomas le sonrió al DJ y le dijo la canción que interpretaría, mientras se desprendía unos cuantos botones de su camisa, su chaqueta olvidada en el banco de la barra junto a Marcus. Éste sonreía mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza, no pudiendo creer donde se encontraba. Le dio algo de celos ver como Tomas interactuaba con el DJ pero lo dejo pasar.

Hubo un gran aplauso del público al valiente que había interpretado graciosamente “Immigrant Song” de Led Zeppelin. Marcus había reído como loco al igual que Tomas al ver al hombre mitad borracho interpretar la parte de exclamación de la canción. Repetidamente. 

Las personas venían a divertirse, no importaba quien reía o no, la regla era pasarlo bien y tomar unos cuantos tragos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, solo se escuchaba a la gente hablar animosamente, hasta que Tomas apareció en el escenario con su camisa rojo sangre, abierta hasta la mitad, con el micrófono en mano.

Marcus no daba crédito a lo que veía, se escucharon un par de silbidos de mujeres y hombres por igual. El latino si que sabía llamar la atención.

Tomas le dio la señal al DJ y la canción empezó. Marcus se paró y fue acercándose al escenario reconociendo al instante la canción, sonaba un poco distinta a la versión original, pero le encantó el poder que tenía el cover.

Al parecer el público también la reconoció al instante ya que empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

La canción empezaba con guitarra eléctrica seguida de la batería y un melódico teclado electrónico.

Tomas tomo aire y empezó a cantar.

 

_Last night a little dancer came dancin' to my door_

_Last night a little angel came pumpin on the floor_

_She said “come on baby, I got a license for love_

_And if it expires, pray help from above”_

_Because_

Las personas contentas y maravilladas por la voz de Tomas y la canción elegida que, comenzaron a cantar con él. Marcus estaba perplejo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta que se unía al canto.

 

_In the midnight hour she cried- “more, more, more”_

_With a rebel yell she cried- “more, more, more”_

_In the midnight hour, babe- “more, more, more”_

_With a rebel yell- “more, more, more”_

_More, more, more_

Tomas aprovechó la pequeña pausa de la canción, busco a Marcus en el público y le sonrío. Marcus lo miraba incrédulo, pero aun así disfrutando la melodía que sonaba.

Cuando comenzó la siguiente estrofa, la voz de Tomas se tornó intensa.

 

_She don't like slavery, she won't sit and beg_

_But, when I'm tired and lonely she sees me to bed_

_What set you free and brought you to me, babe_

_What sets you free, I need you hear by me_

_Because_

_In the midnight hour she cried- “more, more, more”_

_With a rebel yell she cried- “more, more, more”_

_In the midnight hour, babe- “more, more, more”_

_With a rebel yell- “more, more, more”_

 

Tomas se había ganado al público, quien coreaba el estribillo felizmente, moviéndose al ritmo de la canción. Marcus no se quedaba atrás.

Tomás bajo el tono de su voz y cantó la siguiente estrofa.

 

_He lives in his own heaven_

_Collects it to go from the seven eleven_

_Well he's out all night to collect a fare_

_Just so long, just so long, it don't mess up his hair_

El latino se movía como todo un rockstar, como si subiera al escenario todos los días.

Durante la pausa miraba a Marcus, hasta que le tocó volver a cantar, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, cantó, con una voz ronca casi erótica:

 

_I walked the ward for you, baby_

_A thousand miles with you_

_I dried your tears of pain_

_666 times for you_

_I'd sell my soul for you, baby_

_For money to burn for you_

 

Su voz volvió a cambiar a algo más gritón como dicta la canción y siguió:

 

_I'd give you all, and have none, baby_

_Justa, justa, justa, justa to have you here by me_

_Because_

_In the midnight hour she cried- “more, more, more”_

_With a rebel yell she cried- “more, more, more”_

_In the midnight hour, babe- “more, more, more”_

_With a rebel yell- “more, more, more”_

_More, more, more_

_Oh yeah little baby_

_She want more_

_More, more, more, more, more_

_Oh yeah little angel_

_She want more_

_More, more, more, more, more_

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudían y silbaban enloquecidos, incluyendo a Marcus, quien, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro le silbaba también.

Tomas sonrojado por dar tal espectáculo y por el calor de las luces, agradeció y bajó del escenario, con uno cuantos gritos de jóvenes completamente enamoradas del latino.

Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Marcus, y sonriendo inquirió —¿Eso responde a tú pregunta? — El británico solo sonreía, sorprendido al ver como el latino se había guardado esa voz sin que él lo supiera.

Marcus miro alrededor superficialmente, luego hacia el escenario y finalmente a Tomas.

—Nunca pensé que eras de ese tipo de música, ya sabes, rock y demás, sino más del romántico… —miró rápidamente la camisa semi desprendida de Tomas y lo que había detrás de ella. —Mi turno— dijo sonriendo, alejándose del latino, yendo hacia el DJ.

Pasó un rato para que la gente parara de felicitar a Tomas y que las jóvenes alborotadas le dejaran secretamente sus números en unas servilletas de papel.

Tomas solo sonreía y agradecía. Se sentía como nuevo, lleno de energía. Había pasado un tiempo desde que subió a un escenario a cantar.

Las personas del lugar, aun emocionadas por la increíble noche, decidieron tomar asiento, tomar unos tragos y seguir charlando. Los más jóvenes se arrinconaban en las paredes para hablar y bromear entre ellos. Unas cuantas personas se quedaban paradas con un trago en la mano, relajadas en el lugar.

Tomas, tomando su cerveza y mirando que hacía Marcus, tomo un sorbo y espero que empezara de nuevo la música. 

Se escucho el ruido del micrófono siendo acomodado en su base por el DJ y trayendo un banco alto de madera, lo acomodo frente al micrófono.

Marcus estaba en lo oscuro, con una guitarra, al parecer le estaba haciendo unas pruebas.

Las personas al oír el estruendoso sonido del micrófono siendo acomodado, volvió a prestar atención al escenario, mirando curiosos a Marcus que se encontraba a un costado del escenario con la guitarra en mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opiniones? Preguntas? Dudas? Tomatazos?  
> recibo cualquier tipo de crítica!  
> El proximo chap será muy distinto, si les gustó este, quizas amen mucho mas el siguiente, who knows ?)  
> Links!:  
> Rebel Yell (live cover) – HIM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhqW9yaSM6E (versión/cover que canta Tomas)  
> Rebel Yell – Billy Idol: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdphvuyaV (canción original)


	3. Wicked Game

Marcus subió al escenario, se acomodó en el banco frente al micrófono con la guitarra y mirando al público que, unos lo miraban con curiosidad y otros charlaban, no notando la presencia de Marcus en el escenario, quizás era porque aún no lo enfocaban con las luces. Tomas, mientras el bartender le entregaba otra cerveza, miraba a Marcus y pensaba que canción había escogido para interpretar.

Marcus tomó el micrófono, solo pasa saber si estaba encendido. Sonó ese conocido sonido de interferencia y luego se escuchó la voz de Marcus, siendo enfocado por una suave luz blanca. —Buenas noches— dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo notar su hermoso acento británico. —Es la primera vez que hago esto, así que, ténganme paciencia. — Sonrió y las personas rieron suavemente y le brindaron una sonrisa. — Esta canción es para un muy querido… amigo. Espero que sea de su agrado. — dijo mirando rápidamente a Tomas, quien no le sacaba la mirada de encima desde su lugar en la barra. Marcus le hizo una seña al DJ y la canción comenzó.

Marcus colocó cómodamente la guitarra en su regazo y comenzó a tocar.

Todos hicieron un sonido de felicidad y de cariño al reconocer la canción, era un clásico. Tomas abrió los ojos como platos y se acercó a una mesa que se encontraba vacía casi al frente del escenario, entre las demás mesas con clientes y escuchando a Marcus.

Marcus tocaba la guitarra principal, mientras que los demás instrumentos sonaban de la canción original puesta por el DJ. Había elegido la versión acústica de la canción. Durante la intro no había levantado la cabeza, solo miraba la guitarra, hasta que la letra comenzó, miro hacia adelante, vio a Tomas sentado en unas de las mesas. Respiro y comenzó a cantar.

 

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_   
_It's strange what desire will make foolish lovers do_   
_I'd never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you_   
_And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

 

Si las personas en el bar se habían sorprendido cuando Tomas interpretó Rebel Yell, ahora estaban sin habla, escuchando la voz acentuada de Marcus cantando tal balada.

 

_No, I don't want to fall in love_   
_[this world is only gonna break your heart]_   
_No, I don't want to fall in love_   
_[this world is only gonna break your heart]_   
_With you_   
_With you_

 

Marcus tocaba la guitarra suavemente, inmenso en la canción, miro a Tomas y continuó.

 

_What a wicked game you play_   
_To let me feel this way_   
_What a wicked thing to do_   
_To let me dream of you_   
_What a wicked thing to say_   
_You never felt this way_   
_What a wicked thing to do_   
_Let me dream of you_

_And I don't wanna fall in love_   
_[this world is only gonna break your heart]_   
_And I don't want to fall in love_   
_[this world is only gonna break your heart]_   
_With you_

 

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que Marcus no tocaba la guitarra y, mientras tocaba, no podía creer que decidido interpretar esta canción, solo esperaba que cumpliera su cometido.

Volvió a mirar a Tomas.

 

_World was on fire_   
_No one could save me but you_   
_Strange what desire will make foolish lovers do_   
_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you_   
_I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

 

Tomas no creía lo que veía y escuchaba, era imposible que Marcus sintiera algo por él y le dolía que él pensara que el sentimiento no era correspondido. La letra lo decía todo.

 

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_[this world is only gonna break your heart]_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_[this world is only gonna break your heart]_

_With you_

_[this world is only gonna break your heart]_

_With you_

_[this world is only gonna break your heart]_

_No, I..._

_[this world is only gonna break your heart]_

_[this world is only gonna break your heart]_

_Nobody loves no one_

 

Tocó los últimos acordes de la canción y hubo un momento de silencio.

Los aplausos surgieron, maravillados por tal interpretación. Marcus se limitaba a sonreír suavemente. Tomas aplaudía también, mirando alrededor y luego al británico, con una mirada que Marcus no había visto antes.

—Gracias, gracias. — Marcus bajó del escenario, aun con las personas aplaudiendo y le entrego la guitarra al DJ, quien la acomodó en su lugar y subió al escenario para tomar el micrófono.

—¡Vaya! ¡Si que hemos tenido una gran noche de karaoke! ¿Qué dicen? — Las personas aplaudían de acuerdo y algunos silbaban. —Gracias a todos por participar de esta noche y haber venido a nuestro bar, siempre son más que bienvenidos, _sinners_. —el DJ sonrió perversamente y las personas aplaudían y reían. — Sigan disfrutando de la noche, aún hay tragos y la pista estará lista en minutos, gracias. — bajó del escenario y se dirigió a poner algo de música.

Marcus se había quedado a un costado del escenario, esperando que el DJ terminara y así poder acercarse a Tomas. Debía admitir que estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Tomas escuchaba lo que estaban diciendo y miraba de vez en cuando a donde estaba Marcus. Tenía que hablar con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wicked Game – Chris Isaak: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUwjcMswDMw


	4. Normales

Las luces que reflectaban al escenario se apagaron y Marcus se dirigió a la barra a buscar una cerveza. En el corto camino recibió varios elogios, incluido el del bartender, que, dándole la cerveza dijo— Cortesía de la casa— guiñándole el ojo.

Marcus sonrió y le agradeció. Volteo y busco a Tomas con la mirada. El latino seguía sentado en la pequeña mesa. 

Cuando Tomas sintió que alguien pasaba por su lado y luego tomo asiento frente al él, lo miro. Marcus no sabía que decir. Se limitó a mirarlo y tomar un trago de cerveza.

El latino decidió hablar.

—Yo…no sabía…me refiero…—las palabras se amontonaban y Marcus decidió hablar. —No tienes que decir nada, Tomas, está bien. — dijo mirando a los demás en el bar y tomando un sorbo de su botella. — No! Si debo… Marcus… mírame. — dijo tomando la mano del británico que estaba sobre la mesa.

En ese momento empezó a sonar un jazz, alegre y romántico, algunas parejas se dirigieron a la pista de baile, frente al escenario. Bailaban suavemente al ritmo de la música. Al parecer, luego del karaoke, seguía el baile.

—Yo… nunca pensé…—tomó un respiro y volvió a mirar a Marcus— Me refiero a que, yo también Marcus… No quise decir nada porque pensé que dirías que era algo absurdo y me rechazarías, o que no me entrenarías. Esa noche en la calle, luego de hablar con Bennett, cuando te pedí que te quedaras, que me entrenaras, que me enseñaras a ser un exorcista, tú me preguntaste porqué…yo casi…—Tomás miró hacia sus manos unidas.

—Tomas…—Marcus apretó la mano del latino. Éste levanto la vista, Marcus sonreía, volvió a apretar su mano y lo dirigió hacia la pista de baile.

Comenzó a sonar otra melodía, cuando Marcus tomó a Tomas por la cintura, sin dejar de sonreír, lo atrajo cerca de su cuerpo y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción.

Tomas lo miraba como si no existiera nadie más que Marcus, quién se sentía hipnotizado por tal miraba, por un momento pensó que sus rodillas le fallarían.

Atrajo a Tomas hacia su pecho y le cantó al oído. _Baby, you're all that I want, when you're lyin' here in my arms, I'm findin' it hard to believe, we're in heaven..._

Tomas realmente se sentía en el cielo. Nunca pensó que esta noche terminaría así, abrazado a Marcus, moviéndose al ritmo de la canción, con el británico cantándole al oído. Se dejó llevar. Bailaron así varias canciones más. Disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Ni en sus mejores sueños Marcus pensó que tendría así a Tomas, pegado a él, bailando, sin preocupaciones, sin demonios, solo ellos dos.

Comenzó a sonar una canción diferente y muy familiar para ambos, Marcus sonrió aún más, si eso era posible. Tomas rio por lo bajo.

—Es nuestra canción— dijo Marcus.

En todo el bar se escuchaba, _A miracle de James Ray._

Tomas se separó solo un poco, miró a Marcus, quien lo miró sonriendo, Tomas no tardó en devolverle la sonrisa.

 

_It was a miracle_

_A miracle_

_Heaven created a miracle_

_And sent me down an angel like you_

 

Sin parar de sonreír, sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca, Tomas sintió el tibio aliento de Marcus sobre sus labios, el británico estaba hechizado por los ojos de Tomas y sintió el perfume del latino con mucha más intensidad que antes.

Marcus dirigió una rápida mirada a los labios y los volvió a dirigir a sus ojos, pidiendo permiso para besarlo. Tomas lo tomo suavemente de la nuca y lo besó. Las manos de Marcus se mantuvieron sobre la cintura de Tomas, atrayéndolo mucho más hacia él. Tomas llevo su otra mano hacia la nuca de Marcus, tratando de pegarlo más a su cuerpo.

 

_You descended through those heavenly doors_

_I was blessed to find a love such as yours_

_It was a miracle_

_A miracle_

_Heaven created a miracle_

_And sent you down for me to love_

_It was a miracle_

_A miracle_

_Heaven created a miracle…_


End file.
